


Smoking Hot gun

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Kinks, Kinky, Plot What Plot, Rare Pairing, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty/Danny, gun play (written for fic_promptly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Hot gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



"Hold you position," Misty ordered.  
Danny put his hands on the wall, legs stretched, already anticipated Misty's next move.  
Danny closed his eyes to focus on the sensation of the cold metal He felt the metal moving down his back, torturously slow. It made he shriek, and then he felt that it was pressed closer to his back. He felt weak and helpless, and a thrill in his groin.  
"You like it, right? You like my big gun pressing on you. You'd like being fucked with it, right?" Misty whispered to his ears.  
"Yeah," he said weakly. He knew Misty wouldn't do it ------ it's too dangerous ------ but the thought of unyielding metal entering him, nailing him to the same place, rubbing him inside, made him painfully hard.  
"Look, you're so eager for it. I beg that you can come from it alone, right," Misty said.  
He panted like he 'd just run 100 miles.  
"Come," Misty said. And he came so hard that it pained. His legs couldn't support him anymore. Misty gave a hand to support him.  
"Are you all right?" Misty asked.  
Danny replied, "Yes, it's fantastic."  
Misty smiled. She led him to the bed, put the gun back in the drawer, and Danny held Misty in his arms. He loved the gun part, but he also like the cuddling part.


End file.
